Harsh cold weather causes significant problems in human beings, especially when combined with wind. The worst circumstances occur when the cold, wind and rain or snow combine. This combination will cause almost every one to suffer and keep many jobs from being done. The effect of these conditions is mostly seen in the uncovered areas of the body, such as the face, but also in areas such as the eyes, nose and bronchial system. Conditions such as Rhinitis, sinusitis, and many heart and lung diseases will worsen after exposure to severe conditions. Unfortunately, most of the available winter clothes are not designed to protect important areas such as the face properly. Commonly, the heavy coats have a thick hat that covers the head, the ear and the sides of the face but not the more sensitive areas such as the eyes and the nose. This causes a lot of discomfort, suffering and many health problems. In fact, this applicant has first hand experience with harsh weather, since he was raised in the cold environment of Zanjan, Iran and later has been living in the suburbs of Detroit, Mich. Going to his daily walks in the winter time at night, he has felt many of the problems associated with cold. Gradually he has build up a belief that harsh weather should be avoided, and that exposure to cold should be prevented in order to prevent many medical problems which are caused by it. This will be not only more likeable but also more economical, since one episode of sinusitis or a severe case of bronchitis is enough to disable a person for many days, not mentioning the worse complication that occurs from time to time. For these reasons, and in order to prevent "human suffering" this applicant previously introduced units such as "Super Masks" and "Super Hats". This new invention is meant to be a relatively simpler unit that can be easily used by many people. This unit can simply be put on the face and held in place by one or more bands or straps, and will prevent the direct contact of the cold air, moisture and the wind chill factors, which are able to cause significant health problems in a short time.